The potential for overheating is a known issue within many known devices and systems. For instance, camera head components such as digital imaging sensors that generate heat or are subject to significant heat exposure from other components during operation can be damages or destroyed, as can other components. This may be particularly true for camera heads where the camera is enclosed, such as where a camera's particular use requires a compact and/or largely air or water tight package, such as in a pipe inspection camera. Enclosed lights or other electronic devices may be subject to similar heating problems.
During operation, continuous use of these camera heads, such as those used in in video inspection systems, may cause components to heat up over time and exceed heat limitation specifications required or recommended by the camera's manufacturer. In such cases, heating may cause various problems. For example, the inability to extract heat from sensitive components may cause overheating and in turn create noise on the captured images and video, may damage internal components, may shorten the lifespan of the camera, may void manufacturer warranties, and/or may cause other problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved camera heads and other heat sensitive systems and devices configured to effectively extract heat away from heat sensitive components, as well as provide other potential advantages in camera systems or other devices or systems where heating occurs.